HER
by Aquavirius Maggot
Summary: I have entered in my room.I wanted to hug my pillow and cry so badly but I didn't.Still I wanted to calm myself.I know from experience that reading or writing helps. I have stared in my book shelf for five minutes.Then I realized that I'm staring
1. One ordinary day in Greece

**I published this on quizilla a year ago under the name "Amazon from Chaos" Now I made a few changes,like-less info about the character.This story is about my OC since the age of five till the moment that she started to write her diary.Although the story should be told from her pov I switched sometimes for obvious reasons.Summary is the only italic thing around here.I'll make a sequel when I finish it.**

**First name:** Helena

**Middle name:**Eris

**Last name:** Ross

**Nickname:** Helen

**Hair:** Dark Brown

**Eyes:** Dark Brown

**Age:**5

**Western zodiac:**Sagittarius

**Eastern zodiac:**Ram

**Religion:**Ortadox(andorigins)(is for the censure)

_I have entered in my room.I wanted to hug my pillow and cry so badly but I didn't.Still I wanted to calm myself.I know from experience that reading or writing helps. _

_I have stared in my book shelf for five minutes.Then I realized that I'm staring at one note-book.Robert has given me that note-book.It was a diary.And I decided to write my life since I was the age of five till now. Something that I could not tell anyone._

_Then I looked in the mirror and what I saw I'll never forgot.But I realized one thing.That wasn't my life it was life of one different girl._

_And I will write her story. _

One ordinary day in Greece

Whoever said that adults are responsible creatures he was lying.

Helena's mother wasn't responsible when she left a five year-old girl alone in a hotel room with only one warning:"If you go out you will be grounded.Please be a good girl.I will be here at 15h.Bye."

Typical isn't it?The adult person leaves cause of her selfish causes and she expects that her child is going to listen to her.Like that's going to happen...

As soon as her mother closed the door Helena started with counting.When she said 1000 she stopped and took her jacket from the closet.She put it on and quietly left the room."Unfortunately for my mom I am nothing like her.In my age she wouldn't do anything like this."she thought while she was going down the stairs."She will be at hotel at 15h and now is 13h I have about one hour.( to get somewhere the other is to return.)Maybe I won't come to Greece again so I should see as much as I can."she continued with convincing herself."Where should I go?I know."she thought with a smile.

"There is one ancient temple behind the hotel.It's kinda a ruin but I really want to go and explore it."And she did.

She discovered 3 secret passages.She wanted see the altar but when she came near it she found only a hole.

"It's like really deep."she touched the edge of the hole and she felt something underneath her fingers.It was something made from metal.It was a ladder and they went straight into a hole."Why not ?If I die I won't be grounded."She was descending the ladder as fast as she could.When she saw a light she jumped of the ladder and fortunately for her she landed without a single bruise.After a short search she found the source of the light.It was a big surprise for her that the source was one chip with bit-beast.She didn't know how but she knew that to do.She just spoke "Drakaris,come to me."And a wolf's cub came.It was black except the chest which were dark grey and eyes who were dark purple.And a she-wolf spoke to her"I have nothing to say to you yet but remember this:Black is for your soul,Dark Grey is for your actions and Dark Purple is for your royalty." "My what ?"Helena tried to interrupt bit-beast but she had no success.I'm the she-wolf of Chaos and you are my master."Helena noticed that she-wolf said the word master with sadness."I'm not your master Drakaris.Can't you see?You are a cub and I'm five! Doesn't this tell anything to you ? We are meant to be friends!"The cube just looked at her.

"Wow,I carried away ?"finished Helena with a smile.

"Maybe but just maybe you're right.We'll try.My current form will be another she-wolf for earth."And she changed her color into white."Chose a name for this form." "I will call you Aria in that form.If you're okay with that."said Helena. "Okay ?"asked Drakaris."It means alright."muttered Helena."Oh,that.I am."the bit-beast agreed.

And spotlight turns to Boris:

When Helena called Drakaris she didn't know that she has been watched.The watcher was one cruel man named Boris.He immediately phoned to his best friend Mercury Papalos.

"Halo?Mercury we have a problem.One girl became master of bit-beast of Chaos."he informed him.

"And you always told that the boy will be master of that bit-beast.I can't talk now.My daughter is here.You can try to talk with her.Try to convince her to be on our side and don't scare her."

"And how could I scare a person who has a Chaos bit-beast,which is more powerful than Black Dranzer itself ?" thought Boris.Then he decided no address to Helena."Hello,who are you ?"asked Boris.

Spotlight returns to our heroine:

"Oops I did it again.And who is he ? And why is he wearing that funny mask ?He scares me."Helena thought.She was now scared and she actually said her true name."Helena Ross.And who are you sir ?"

"I am Boris.Did you said Ross ?"

"Yes,why?"

"Are you relative of Nell Molotov, by marriage changed into Ross ?"

"She's my mother,why ?"

"I knew her when she was a child.I see you have became friend of a Chaos bit-beast.Do you know what is the use of bit-beast ?"

"For beyblading"

"That is corect.Would you like to be a beyblader ?"

It was a dilemma for her.She always wanted that but her mom said that that is sport for boys and that is too dangerous for her.And she didn't trusted Boris so she found a solution."I really have to go.Good bye Mr Boris."she said very quickly and ran back to the hotel.When she finally entered in hotel room it was 15:15 and her mom wasn't there.She took of her jacket and put it on the chair.She was surprised and scared."Maybe she came back and noticed that I'm not here.I'm so dead."than she heard footsteps.Someone was knocking."I will be brave.I will tell everything to my mom except few details.I think I'm gonna do that."

Helena opened the door but at her surprise the person who was knocking was not her mom.

**Hey YOU,yeah YOU,that's right,I'm writing to YOU.I know I'm asking too much of YOU but…click the review button and type as much as YOU can.I want to hear YOUR opinion.**


	2. Get ready,Helena The worst's yet to come

"Get ready Helena!You will meet one "wonderful" person!"

It was a man who worked on reception."Miss Ross,your mother called.She told you that she's gonna be late.Good bye."he informed her and left.Helena closed the door.She couldn't believe that she was that lucky.And than she remembered- "Drakaris!Where did I put her ?"She was searching for her when her jacket fell off the chair."Like,duh!Where else."She put her hand into her pocket and she found her bit-beast chip there.Its shape was triangle and it had 3 symbols on it.The first represented the bit-beast,the second represented her and the third the mood of the symbiosis.She started to experiment with different moods and she discovered several forms.

A Centaur for anger, revenge and justice.Dark Angel for pride, arrogance and fun.She-Wolf for intelligence,care strength.She didn't chose the names for those forms yet.

She heard knocking again."Who is it?"she asked."Coco Cocoa from Coco-Land."said one familiar voice.It was the voice of her mother.She told the password.She was unlocking the door when she noticed that she left the chip on the bed.How could she explain that to her mother ? She couldn't so she had to hide the chip in one of her toys.That toy was an imitation of a mobile phone."What took you so long ?"asked her mother when Helena finally opened the door.

"I couldn't find the key."she lied so well that her mother believed her.

"Helena,I have to tell you something.You have a grandfather."she said quietly.

"I know that I…"she started but she has never got a chance to finish.

"Other one,my father."

"You mean that terrible man that you have talked me about ?"

"Well he's not that terrible…"

"You haven't spoke to him since you were ten."

"I know."

"Why are you telling me this ?It's not like I'm going to meet him…"she put her hand over her mouth."No, mom I'm not going to meet him."

"You will.He wants to meet you.You're his granddaughter. We're going to have a lunch with him tomorrow.And there's more.You will stay in Greece with him in his mansion for a month."she said coldly.

"Do I really have to do that ?"Helena asked sadly.

"You do.What time is it ?"Helena's mother asked back.

"21:15."she answered.

"That late!Go to bed!"she ordered.

And she went.She had strange dreams.She dreamed that her grandfather has no hair.And that his friend is that creepy Russian guy.When she woke up she didn't remembered any of this.

She started with dressing.But when her mom saw what she picked /jeans and dark blue T-Shirt/ she stopped her.She made her to wear one white dress.And then she brushed her messy hair.

"You look adorable."she said."What do you think ?"

"If you want my opinion. I don't want to go,I hate this dress and I certainly don't want to look adorable.Only good thing about this dress is one extremely big pocket which gives me an idea…"she thought.

"I don't like it.Do I really have to…"Helena tried.

"You don't know when to quit do you!You have to go and that's final!"yelled her mother and went to the bathroom.

Helena took one of her toys and put it into her pocket.That toy was an imitation of a mobile phone.

§ § §

They were there.And the mansion was totally different than Helena expected.She expected something similar to the ancient temple where she found Drakaris but the mansion was everything except ancient.It was a huge yellow house,with a pool on its roof and over 300 windows.It had a tennis court and a forest near-by.Helena didn't like it at all.Then her mom told her"I forgot to tell you.Your grandfather has a very funny name.Don't laugh at him."

"Like,why would I laugh at him?I would rather cry but I won't.Mom, when I grow up I'll get you for this."thought Helena angrily.She was annoyed by everything.Her stupid white dress,her mother's happiness and most of all that strange feeling that her heart was pure ice.A butler led them to the dinning-room.

One bald man spoke"Nell I'm so glad that you're here."and he hugged her.And then he noticed Helena."Helena how are you ?I'm your grandfather,Mercury Papalos."


	3. Allies or Enemies ?

Allies or Enemies ?

"I'm glad to meet you."was all that Helena could say."Shall we ?"said Mercury and showed to the table.They sat and started to eat.During the lunch Mercury questioned Helena about her likes and dislikes.When they finished he asked her"So did you pack your things ?"

"Excuse me ?!"she answered.

"Nell hasn't told you yet ?"

"She hasn't told me what ?"

"That you're moving in today."

"She hasn't told me exact time."Helena glared at her mother.Her mother glared back. To get herself out of unpleasant situation she said"We have to go to pack her things.Good bye Dad."and then she left the mansion.

When they entered in their hotel room Helena's mother congratulated Helena for her good behavior and she packed Helena's things in a blue suitcase.Then she took a walk on the beach with Helena.During the walk mother and daughter really talked about this surprise.

"I am sorry for this."started her mom sadly.

"For what ?"asked Helena.

"For this whole situation.I've dragged you into this."answered her mom.

"Sometimes sorry is not enough.But don't worry for me I'll be okay.Worry for Dad."

"You will have to call us twice a day or he will be in Greece before you know it."

"Anyway why are you leaving me with him today ?"

"I am going back home tonight."

"Another thing you haven't told me about."said Helena sharply and glared at her mother.

"I am sorry.Can I do anything to make you fell better ?"asked Helena's mom.

"Yeah,you could try to make me laugh."answered Helena.

"No,I think I will use traditional methods."she had a mischievous smile on her face."I know that you like unusual things so I bought you this."she gave one small box to Helena.

Helena opened the box and there she found the most beautiful piece of jewelry that she has ever seen.It was a necklace from onyx with a silver medallion in shape of a triangle.All that Helena could say is"Like wow…Thank you mom."Her mom smiled,Helena haven't smiled back.

§ § §

She left her in that horrible house.The butler took her suitcase and they went upstairs.He introduced himself"My name is Charles Miss Helena.Don't worry everything will be alright.Your grandfather is a good man."he had british accent so Helena had to ask"Are you from Britain ?""Yes I am"he answered with a smile.When they were on 4th floor he left her in her new room."Well,it's a good thing that I was honest about my favorite colors."she said to herself.And it was a good thing indeed.It was a big room and it had bathroom and a balcony.In her room she were TV,computer,video and radio.The furniture was from ebony and details were grey and purple.She had one huge closet,small desk, baldachin,few chairs and one huge book shelf filed with books about languages.When she unpacked her suitcase she moved the bitchip.She put in a medallion and then she put the necklace around her neck. It fit perfectly.Then Mercury came in."Helena,we have to talk."he started seriously."And I want the truth."

"The truth ?"Helena laughed."You're not gonna like it.But okay this is the truth.I do not want to be here,I didn't want to meet you and…That's that."she felt better when she finished.

"Just that ?You said that you didn't want to meet me.Why ?"

"Where were you?"

"What ?"

"Where have you been since my mother's 10th birthday ?Where were you when I was celebrating my birthdays ?

When I went to kindergarden ? I'll tell you where were you!You were here sitting on your a…"She stopped because she almost swore."You were not acting like my mother's father should be acting."

"I got the point.It wouldn't kill you to call me grandfather,"

"It would."

"I don't want to see you dead so call me Mercury."

"Are you serious ?"She looked into his emerald green eyes and said"You are serious."

"So are we friends ?"He asked.

"Yes, we are."She answered and smiled.He smiled back and said"It's late go to sleep."And then he left.Helena actually took his advice and went to sleep.

§ § §

"Wake up sleepyhead!"Said the blonde woman.She had british accent and she was dressed as Mary Poppins. "Breakfast is on the table.Eat fast we don't have much time."

"What's going on ?"murmured Helena.

"Nothing to worry about.Anyway I'm Elizabeth I'm your…"

"Babysitter."Helena started to dress.

"Nanny."Elizabeth corrected her.

"Are you and Charlie related ?"asked Helena.She finished with dressing and Elizabeth led her to the dinning room which was on 2nd floor."It's Charles not Charlie and yes,we are related.He is my father."Elizabeth corrected her again.Helena finished breakfast as fast as she could.Then Elizabeth led her to the limo.

§ § §

They were there and Helena had that strange feeling that her heart was pure ice.Sure, she was annoyed but not by that feeling.She was annoyed by Mercury and Elizabeth.She wanted to annoy them but Mercury would just smiled and Elizabeth was so calm that that was impossible.But how could they do that to her,how could they take her to the stylist.One old lady questioned her about her likes and dislikes in clothing and then she called a girl named Shirley."She's all yours."she said."Okay.Follow me."ordered Shirley.Helena followed her.Shirley was a goth and Helena was pleased by that fact."Let me guess you told my boss that you hate skirts,make up and similar crap."said Shirley matter-of-factly.Helena nodded."Your hair is dark so you will wear darker colors like dark blue,blood red,dark purple,black and dark green and anything that's similar to brown.Most of your clothes will be pants,shorts and blouses.For special occasions you will look like Wednesday Adams.Any questions ?"

"Yes.What's wrong with my looks ?"

"You're wearing a jeans and your grandfather wants to make you look more mature."

"Why ?"

"Well I think he wants to enroll you in school and you are one year younger that you should be.But you didn't hear this from me."

"No actually I heard that from your boss."Shirley smiled and started to cut her hair.

§ § §

Helena's hair was in ponytail which let two streaks of her hair loose.She wore unusual but beautiful combination.Her pants were caramel color and her blouse was peach color.But she hasn't thought about that.She thought about discussing that with Mercury so she went to his work-room.She came in without knocking and she bumped into Mercury's old friend,Boris."Hello,Helena.How are you ?"he asked."Hi,Mr Boris.Great,how are you ?"she replied."You two know each other ?"asked Mercury who hasn't expected this."Yes we do."started Boris."She's the master of Chaos bitbeast.She hasn't told you yet ?"he assumed.Mecury nodded.In the meantime Helena opened her medallion and showed her bitchip."Do you want to become a beyblader Helena?"Mercury asked her."Sure but mom will not allow it."replied Helena.Mercury laughed"I didn't mean right now.You have to train."said Mercury "And to do some tests."added Boris."Sure,why not ?"said Helena and went to her room.She sat on a chair and with a bitchip in her hand thought about Boris and Mercury.She couldn't decide were those men her allies or her enemies.


	4. The tests

The Tests

Helena and Drakaris were practicing telepathy when Boris found her."I better sign off."thought Drakaris."Helena come with me.You have to do few tests."said Boris."Finally."she thought and said "Okay.".Boris led her into the basement."What are we doing here ?"asked Helena."Wait and and you will see."answered Boris.Suddenly in a flash of white light they were teleported into the lab which was six floors beneath the surface."Wow.This was like totally unbelievable.I haven't realized that technology has gone this far."Helena whispered to herself."Just BIOVOLT'S."added Boris who thought that Helena was talking to him.He led her to the lab and left her with three doctors.They introduced themselves:"Allis Jones."said one blonde who had about 35 years and she looked bored."I'm Evans.James Evans"he was bald and he had huge glasses.Also he had a grave big smile on his face.Helena almost laughed."John Smith."said the third doctor.He was obviously in very bad mood.

"Ms.Ross I'm going to analyze your blood.But don't worry that wont hurt."James told to Helena.She watched him with distrust while he was taking her blood."Don't you trust me ?"he asked her."No,I don't."she replied as politely as she could.Then Dr Jones led her into one small cabin and left her there for 5 sec.During that 5 sec she was scanned from head to toe.Then she put one helmet on Helena's head.The helmet was connected with one of the computers. After that Dr Jones left her alone,again.When she came back Helena felt that she was alone for hours but in reality it passed only 30 minutes.The best part of the time that she had to spend with Dr Jones was a computer game called memory and the worst were physical tests.When she finished with them she was ready to go to sleep and to never wake up but she had an appointment with John Smith."After everything that I saw here I wouldn't be surprised if that John Smith have an assistant called Pocahontas."she thought.When she arived into his office she collapsed into the nearest chair."Well I'm surprised you actually managed to arrive on time."commentated John.He hated children and he hasn't tried to hide it.Helena disliked him immediately."So what kind of doctor are you ?"she asked."I am a psychiatrist."he muttered.

"Wow,he's royally pissed."Helena thought and once again she had the strange feeling that her heart was from ice."I wonder how to annoy him even more."she finished with a devilish smirk.It was time for action.Helena started to talk about Barbie dolls,cartoons and beyblading.She hasn't noticed the red haired woman who was sitting next to her and taking notes.John hasn't noticed her either.Suddenly he started to yell:"You're a moron.No, you're not a moron,actually you're a RETARD."Suddenly somebody yelled him back.It was the red haired woman:"Don't yell at the girl.SHE'S ACTUALLY VERY SMART,SHE DID ALL THIS TO PISS YOU OF."

"How do you know that and what the fu are you doing here ?"he shouted."Do not swear in front of the kid.I am a psychiatrist and I know these things,unlike you.And I am here because James told me something about you."she answered calmly."And what exactly did he tell you ?"he asked coldly."He told me that you are …"The red haired woman stopped for a moment."Helena cover your ears."she ordered.With a pouted face Helena pretended that she covered her ears.The words she heard she will never forgot.She was amazed by amount of swears that the red haired women used."Actually she's just re-telling James's words.OMG she's approaching.Don't blush!Don't blush!"Helena thought while the red haired woman removed her hands from her ears."I'm Tanya Valkov.I will do your psychological profile instead of John."Tanya informed her and started with questions.

§ § §

When Tanya finished with questioning Helena happily ran out from the office.She asked one blonde where to find Mercury and Boris.Blonde stroked her messy brown hair and showed her the way.Helena smiled like a good little girl should but she was angry."Stupid blonde."she muttered while she was opening the door of Boris's office."I hate when people are touching my hair.Maybe I should be bald like Mercury."she slammed the door but Boris and Mercury were too occupied with their conversation to hear it.

"Before I tell you Helena's results I will have to explain you the scheme."started Boris"Human is genetically perfect if he score at least 1000 points at each test and if his results are similar to a straight line.There are exceptions the ones marked with .(-one star) means that anybody would have about 4000, means that those results can be changed, are the previous two together.She has the most amazing results that I have ever seen.Here take a look."he finished and gave Mercury a piece of paper and he immediately read it out loud.

**01.Intelligence:13000 **

**02.Wisdom:6000 **

**03.Creativity:17000 **

**04.Sneakiness:5500 **

**05.Speed of thoughts: 16000 t/s (thoughts per second) **

**06.Memory:18500 **

**07.Patience:6000 **

**08.Pretending:10000 **

**09.Observation ability:8000 **

**10.Talent for sport:500 **

**11.Speed:1300 **

**12.Strength:2000 **

**13.Endurance:4000 **

**14.Beauty:6000 **

**16.Ambition:11400 **

**17.Intuition:15500**

Mercury stopped."As you see Helena is not genetically perfect but her results are very interesting.Some of her results are low because we gave her some tests for the adults/also marked/ but that's not the case with the test number 10. 500 is really unusual number at the test like this.It means that she's talented for only one kind of sport.We'll have to test that too.She wont be a good beyblader. "said Boris.

"And you know that cause you're clairvoyant !"Mercury and Helena asked at the same time.In their voices was a hint of sarcasm.Then Mercury laughed until Helena gave him a cold glare."If you really want to test her beyblading skills Mercury I wont stand on your way.Follow me."

§ § §

"These two blades are similar.The only difference is in color.Which one will you chose,Helena ?"Boris asked Helena while he was showing her two blades.One was black and the other was white."Black one." answered Helena quickly."Your opponent will be this machine.It's better then any player."informed Boris."Boris you can't…" protested Mercury."Yes I can,now shut up and let her fight.Are you ready Helena ?"asked Boris.She nodded. "3,2,1 let it rip!"he yelled.Helena launched her blade.The black blade hit the white one while they were in the air.It destroyed him completely.Boris was speechless,Mercury was proud.Was that pure luck or something else ? Helena didn't know but she knew one thing.That will be her style.If she can,she will destroy opponent's blade while it's still in the air.


End file.
